the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2019
23:54-29 It isn't. 23:54-42 6/8 23:55-12 WAIT WHO tf opposed me 23:55-16 Never-mind, 71.42. 23:55-36 Yes, it currently has ~85.7 support, and another oppose would bring it to 71.40. 23:55-48 Ooo 23:56-04 Got scared 23:56-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:56-40 Imma get two opposes. 23:57-29 https://spy-parrot.fandom.com/f/p/3295256959255133284/r/3302534605177438184 23:58-15 Hot. 23:58-19 Wait South 23:58-22 75. 23:58-29 why do you put your percent symbols BEFORE the number? 23:58-54 Focus on whatever you are doing. 23:59-00 Tell me why now. 23:59-18 I will not able to sleep at night until you do. 23:59-19 Imma wait till last minute to vote. 23:59-31 All night, I will be thinking about numbers being like %45.65 23:59-35 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-59 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:00-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-24 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-52 Let’s have a repeat of the DTF election. 00:01-51 One vote decides it all. 00:02-13 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:02-26 No that will put me on the edge 00:02-26 I would be reloading the page every 5 seconds 00:02-33 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:02-43 Good. 00:03-03 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:03-22 I shoudna had voted support to DTF. 00:03-50 https://media1.tenor.com/images/aa2f1ec59533e7348e5aa3f5bda0b3d8/tenor.gif 00:03-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:04-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:04-34 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:05-58 What? 00:11-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:12-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:13-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-13 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:14-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:14-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:14-38 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-54 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:17-54 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:17-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:20-56 I wonder who upvoted sss. 00:21-42 ME too. 00:21-50 I did. 00:21-58 Btw, you can see who upvoted via the API. 00:22-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:22-21 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:23-02 https://services.fandom.com/on-site-notifications/notifications 00:23-22 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:24-02 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:24-04 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-00 omg 00:26-05 Thanks, never knew that 00:28-25 Suggestions for TDLVehicles? 00:28-59 TDLTh__Slayer. 00:29-32 OH RIGHT. TDLC_____. 00:29-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:29-58 Seems Qstlijku upvoted my post in Discussions. 00:30-01 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:30-03 * Seems Quinton1721 00:30-06 FUCKEN Q. 00:30-23 AKA Akumi’s suggestion. 00:30-47 Imma post a picture of Akumi’s suggestion when I finish it. 00:31-49 o/ 00:32-15 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:32-25 Who here has BitCoin? 00:32-54 I feel oike 00:33-09 I feel like South is hacking shit. 00:33-24 Hm? 00:33-26 I don't use Bitcoin 00:33-32 Heard about it, sure. 00:33-33 I was only asking because BitCoin is the main currency on the Deep Web. 00:33-45 BitCoin allows transactions to be harder to be tracked. 00:33-49 Deep Wen relates to what! 00:33-53 web! 00:33-58 Just what the fuck are you doing on the Deep Web? 00:34-01 Weed, R___ R____, _____, etc. 00:34-01 Some shady shit. 00:34-13 @Quinton 00:34-28 The Deep Web is simply a place for privacy. In places like Russia where the Internet may be censored, it is used as such. 00:34-40 Of course; any bad things you may have heard about it is simply rumors. 00:34-41 I would not necessarily call that the deep web 00:34-58 iWe all know what the Deep Web truly is. 00:35-15 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:35-15 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-17 The Deep Web is simply un-indexed websites. 00:35-28 Nothing special. There is no illegal activity, and I am doing nothing of the sort. 00:36-53 The Dark Web is different, however. 00:37-15 Though people use terms differently; "Dark Web" would be the rumored illegal websites. 00:37-19 I have seen some of them myself. 00:37-22 Ffs, still got 22,000 pages on ESB to scan through. 00:37-30 Scan for w hat? 00:37-31 *what 00:37-32 Browse Tor in the meantime. 00:37-44 Just doing general AWB tasks! 00:37-48 Fucken 25,000 pages! 00:38-00 ~ ToxicSun2 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-40 ~ ToxicSun2 has left the chat ~ 00:38-45 South probs buying his monthly ____ and ____. 00:39-21 You'll need several things to get started. 00:42-23 https://vocaloid.fandom.com/wiki/User:EarthlingnAkumi/Hatsune_Miku#Marketing Can anyone help me figure out what the hell is wrong with this? 00:42-42 With the gap. When I put the two paragraphs and the image in individually, it worked fine. 00:42-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-54 Then, when I added it with the rest of the article, it creates a gap. 00:43-04 Also looks fine in source preview. 00:45-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:45-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:46-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:47-38 I might. 00:48-38 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 00:48-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 00:51-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:51-56 WeedMobile looks horrible. 00:52-24 I can’t even use it to shitpost. 00:53-01 >WeebMobile 00:53-05 Wtf. 00:53-15 Weed Mobile ‘ 00:53-19 WEED 00:53-24 Tell me what this is. 00:53-49 I’ll remake it. 00:56-59 Kk. 00:58-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-38 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:00-44 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:01-33 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:01-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:02-17 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:02-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:02-44 TKF in the WeedMobile. https://i.postimg.cc/L6CfN3Pv/image.jpg 01:02-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:03-10 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:03-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:03-26 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 01:03-37 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 01:03-41 EarthlingnAkumi LOOK 01:04-10 https://discordapp.com/channels/255872325541560320/255883264894566401/592520182682091520 Korra I am surprised 01:04-10 (Those of you not in Sydes server wont see this) 01:04-12 Wow 01:04-23 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:04-42 A surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. 01:11-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:11-40 Let's bring in Syde BOT, C.Syde65. 01:11-46 k 01:11-57 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 01:12-14 ~ Android Oreo has left the chat ~ 01:12-15 ~ Android Oreo has joined the chat ~ 01:12-17 They have a bad cold, so be careful. 01:12-17 ~ Android Oreo has been kicked by Android Oreo ~ 01:12-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-29 Repair; then. 01:12-44 I've never repaired a robot before. 01:13-35 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 01:13-43 Hi 01:13-57 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:13-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-01 Hmph. 01:14-09 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:14-09 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:14-38 Does anyone know any tips in mowing a perfect lawn 01:15-02 ~ ILove2Singa has joined the chat ~ 01:15-19 The quality of the mower perhaps? 01:16-12 Use nail clippers. 01:16-21 Like im going to be mowing my lawn for the first time soon n I want it to be perfect 01:16-31 I never did it before 01:16-42 Nail clippers. 01:16-48 Just make sure not to use a push mower. 01:16-48 Those fuckers hurt. 01:17-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:17-16 Don’t use a push mover 01:17-23 mower 01:17-36 i do have a tractor 01:17-52 Ah, a tractor. 01:17-54 Tractors don’t mow! 01:18-04 A lawn tractor 01:18-07 tbh 01:18-18 you can use a push mower just as long as you dont have as huge a yard as korras 01:18-22 Farmboy here knows all about tractors. 01:18-33 Fuck you, TG. 01:18-42 That shit hurts to push around after a while. 01:18-54 I also have a huge ass lawn. ~1 acre. 01:19-00 I use a push mower. 01:19-02 After a while when your yard is literally the size of my neighborhood 01:19-04 I have a huge lawn too 01:19-22 I have a decent sized yard as well but noWHERE near as big as korras 01:19-36 I seen korra yard before 01:19-42 i mean u have seen 01:19-52 Yes 01:19-54 Yes, she has. 01:19-59 When she spent the weekend. 01:20-02 I am his female romantic interest, after all. 01:20-09 I- 01:20-10 oh really 01:20-12 I will just go with that. 01:20-18 Ok 01:20-20 You must. 01:20-36 show me ur yard, Korra-san~ 01:20-37 well anyway what’s a perfect way to mow it 01:20-42 help 01:20-46 beig atticked buy weiggles 01:20-47 like make lines 01:20-55 Wiggles wants you to reply to my DM. 01:21-00 Ask your parents, ILove2Singa. 01:21-30 It’s because of my parents is why I’m asking outside 01:21-45 i wanted to surprise them 01:21-55 Gay. 01:22-17 U r not very nice quiton 01:22-26 What did I do to u 01:22-32 Good. 01:22-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:22-43 im just asking for a opioion 01:22-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:22-51 u didn’t have to answer if u didn’t want to 01:23-18 Hmph. 01:23-48 I’m leaving, good bye 01:24-18 ~ ILove2Singa has left the chat ~ 01:24-24 farewell 01:24-34 SO, 01:24-45 "Gay." is just super offensive to the point where he is leaving. 01:25-10 I mean, 01:25-32 considering this is the first time this user has mowed their lawn, i presume they are <1_. 01:25-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 01:25-46 I assume -15, myself. 01:26-00 Me too. 01:27-21 oH MY GoD 01:27-24 wiggles was dancing 01:27-29 wow how 01:28-22 So 01:28-29 My mom is playing music in the other room right 01:29-02 And wiggles was up on her hind legs and moving back and forth to the rhythm of the song 01:29-09 WoW. 01:29-09 wish I would have recorded it 01:29-10 omg 01:29-15 oMG 01:30-18 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 01:31-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:32-54 Seems I am watching Moana. 01:33-13 Gay. 01:33-17 gay 01:33-28 I watched Mulan yesterday. 01:38-39 oh? 01:39-05 What? 01:39-20 Let's work on the roleplay. 01:39-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:39-32 I feel as if Marshal Rooke should say farewell to Wen Li, 01:39-37 Fuck the roleplay. 01:39-37 before going to the second floor. 01:39-48 Roleplay literally needs you to reply. 01:39-53 Wen Li is STAYING. 01:40-15 I don't think it would be optimal for the assistant to respond now, considering Rooke's whatever and disregard for the assistant. 01:40-17 For now, 01:40-20 Rooke can reply, 01:40-28 with a later reply of the assistant sitting down. 01:40-29 I replied last. 01:40-41 It's obvious how to reply. 01:40-58 Defeated, the assistant will tell him where the others are. 01:41-11 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:42-22 The assistant will disregard Rooke, returning to his work. 01:42-29 Rooke shall then ask where the others are. 01:42-41 wb Akumi! o/ 01:44-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:44-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 Thanks! 01:48-00 Seems I replied. 01:48-57 ~ AlluArjun43 has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 ~ AlluArjun43 has left the chat ~ 01:49-10 Welcome, AlluArjun43. 01:51-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-28 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:08-32 I only kiss boys in OOFYs 02:09-00 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:09-02 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 02:09-20 ?? 02:09-32 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 02:09-33 https://www.oofy.ca/ 02:09-45 So, TG kisses boyz. 02:11-53 No om 02:11-54 g 02:12-00 it was a quote from a video i am watching 02:13-56 So TKF isn't a boy? 02:14-19 Nope. 02:15-34 Wtf. 02:26-37 Wtf. 02:29-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:31-12 Damnit!!! 02:31-16 Was about to PM him. 02:34-41 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has joined the chat ~ 02:35-34 Sure. 02:42-22 ~ Xnbdxdoublefudge has left the chat ~ 02:43-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:47-24 \o 02:47-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:50-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:50-41 Ugh, fuck. 02:51-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:51-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:52-10 Ugh, fuck. 02:53-09 What occurred? 02:53-22 I am sure the chat moderator will return tomorrow morning. 02:53-28 If she does not have school, that is. 02:53-50 Just the usual bullshit internet. 02:54-14 Will probably be an hour before Discord loads. 02:56-02 http://prntscr.com/o5s4x8 02:56-32 As you say so. 02:58-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:02-05 Ugh. 03:23-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-41 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 03:25-07 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:25-47 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~ 03:26-36 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:40-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:40-54 Hmph, seems this is dead. 03:41-13 \o 03:41-48 \o 03:42-55 Check PM though 03:44-04 cocopuff2019 Today at 10:42 PM 03:44-04 whats budcrate 03:44-04 A crate of Bud light 03:44-04 For getting drunk 03:44-14 Random af message. Budcrate is HIS OWN thing too. 03:45-44 Hmph. 03:45-51 s Googled budcrate once and that came up 03:46-23 Hmph. 03:47-05 \o 03:47-27 http://prntscr.com/o5sh63 03:47-29 \o 03:47-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:51-38 I'm throwing a fit over not being able to find my drawings. 03:52-53 Rip; 03:52-55 * . 03:53-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:53-22 Work with a fresh copy, C.Syde65. 03:53-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:55-00 Troll Leaving me Messages to be ignored 03:55-20 What? 03:55-58 https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1686665 04:00-15 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:03-55 I will work with a fresh copy but I still want to look at my current one for reference. For starters, I want to be sure that I'm drawing the new picture at least as large as the current one. 04:05-10 Just delete the image for the time being if you wish to do o. 04:05-11 so. 04:07-01 Nah, that won't be necessary. 04:40-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:41-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:54-11 Let's RP. 04:55-04 What? 04:55-39 Let's RP, RP, RP! 04:55-40 (dance) 04:55-42 :P 04:55-44 (ok) 04:55-53 What? 04:56-11 (content) (cool) (peace) ;) 04:56-25 What? 04:56-48 (C.Syde65) 04:57-26 Now you're just writing in whatever emoticon you can find. 04:57-42 That was the point, yes. 04:58-27 To maintain your mental health as you go through these troubling times without your sister; I'd advise you to sleep. 04:58-29 It's 11:58. 04:58-56 1. My mental health is fine. 04:58-56 2. My sister is in the house. Just cannot access her laptop. 04:58-56 3. No. 04:59-21 So you have been told. 04:59-33 ? 05:08-47 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:09-15 "I've got cripplin depression"----tkf 2020 05:09-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:09-31 Nope. 05:09-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:09-45 We need a plan 05:10-09 Bring me CCM, 05:10-17 Her n I shall craft a plan 05:10-50 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647650864/r/3287928419647651399 05:11-35 Inconsequential 05:11-45 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647650930 bI was a leader back then. 05:11-49 Now I just meme! 05:12-29 I myself used to be a regular bruh 05:12-40 now I be the Meme Machine 05:13-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:13-54 Thuggish 05:14-04 South Ferry, 05:14-13 Yes? 05:14-26 Tkf obv be mentally ___ 05:14-59 DO you agree 05:15-27 I'm not sure. I'm planning to contact the white pansexual so I can know more about him in the future. 05:15-44 Good 05:15-46 It feels nice that I may stay up and do as I please on a Monday morning. 05:15-51 No school whatsoever in the Morning. 05:15-56 Me too 05:17-29 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:19-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 05:20-15 Me three. 05:20-28 So; you have arrived here too; Percy? 05:20-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:20-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:20-44 Why must you call me Percy? 05:21-06 Just continue editing; or what you were doing. 05:21-11 ? 05:21-15 lol. 05:24-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:48-37 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 06:50-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 06:56-38 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 06:56-46 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 06:56-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 08:19-13 ~ SolidStud78 has left the chat ~